Y apareciste tú
by Mielcita
Summary: Reflexiones que tiene Severus sobre su vida, al observar lo feliz que es con Harry.


**Hola! ¿como están? ¡Ay,que nervios! Es la primera vez que subo algo, espero que les guste. Y sí no, que igualmente me lo digan... Un beso, ¡no se olviden de decirme que piensan!**

**Obviamente, ninguno de los personajes de la historia son míos, sólo los tomo prestado para mis locuritas...**

**Y apareciste tú. **

_El amor cuando se busca, nunca llega_

_Y aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. _

He pasado más de veinte años solo. Jamás nadie se ha interesado por mí. Todos mis compañeros de trabajo o de la orden siempre pensaron que no era más que un mortifago. Una persona oscura, perversa, mala. Sin sentimientos. Mis alumnos un _murciélago grasiento_ como tan agradablemente me sigue llamando tu amigo Weasley. Incluso un día tú también lo pensaste, pensaste que era una persona, fría, oscura, parca, sin sentimientos. Nunca nadie confió en mí, salvo Dumbledore. Y ahora tú.

_Cuando muere la ilusión y el corazón está dormido._

_Cuando piensas que el futuro ya pasó…_

¿Por qué apareces ahora? Justo cuando pensaba que ya no había oportunidad para mí. Cuando ya me rendía. Y no soy de las personas que se rinden, pero ya la soledad era demasiada, incluso para mí. Creía que era lo que me merecía, que finalmente moriría sin conocer lo que era el amor. El que alguien te acaricie, bese y te haga el amor con sólo una mirada. Pensé que nunca sabría lo que era despertar en una mañana de invierno con el calor de un cuerpo desnudo abrazado al mío.

_Y las pocas ilusiones quedan muertas_

_Hoy que todo me da igual, otra ilusión golpea mi puerta…_

Tú bien sabes que la única persona a la que había amado fue a tu madre. Cuando dejó de hablarme y posteriormente se casó con tu padre, todas mis ilusiones de amor murieron. Luego cuando ella falleció, pensé que también yo lo haría con ella. Pero no podía, porque le había jurado (y a mí también) que te protegería. Y así lo hice, te protegí Harry. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para hacerlo, aunque haya usado métodos un poco ortodoxos para hacerlo. Renuncié a amar en el momento en que me convertí en doble agente, porque no podía exponer a nadie al peligro y porque aún estaba dolido por la muerte de tu madre, pero prometí que si salía vivo de todo eso, me enamoraría y sería feliz.

Pero cuando todo terminó, todos me miraban con rencor y me echaban la culpa de la muerte de Dumbledore. Me trataban de Mortifago, cuando todos esos años yo había estado arriesgando mi vida para llevar información al bando de la luz. Yo nunca pedí un reconocimiento, ni una orden de Merlín por lo que hice. Tampoco que se me tratara como a un Héroe. Lo único que quería era vivir en paz. La paz que me merecía, después de tanta guerra, tanta lucha y tanta muerte.

_Y apareciste tú..._

_Desvelo de mi noche sin amor ¿a dónde estabas?_

_Y apareciste tú y ya nada fue lo mismo para mí con tu llegada._

_Y apareciste tú, cambiando con tu luz y tú mirar todo por nada,_

_Que apareciste tú y en mi ventana, volvió a salir el sol por las mañanas._

Pero tú, maldito Gryffindor entrometido, me ayudaste. Mandaste a esos idiotas del ministerio al diablo con tus pruebas y explicaciones y ya nadie pudo volver a juzgarme ni acusarme de nada. Todos comenzaron a respetarme. Gracias a ti. Y luego de eso, no terminaste ahí. Sino que insististe en hacerte mi amigo. En conocerme, pasar tiempo conmigo. Y te fui conociendo. Tan diferente a como pensaba…sí, eres tan testarudo, valiente, bondadoso y…_Gryffindor _como insistía que eras. Pero tan sencillo, humilde, volátil, inteligente, franco, hermoso y simple como jamás imagine. Te ganaste mi corazón en un instante. Fue tan rápido y tan de improvisto que no pude hacer nada, no que pudiera igual. No que quisiera tampoco.

_Nuevamente me hace bien esto de amar,_

Yo pensaba que había estado enamorado de tu madre, pero cuando mis labios rozaron los tuyos por primera vez. Cuando mis manos acariciaron tu piel. Cuando sentí tu cuerpo descansar en una cama junto al mío…simplemente supe que había estado equivocado. Que no había estado enamorado de tu madre de verdad. Que comparado con lo que sentía por ti, lo que sentí por Lily, era un cariño de hermanos.

_Aunque dure lo que dure ¿qué más da?_

_Lo importante es que mi piel vuelva a sentir la fantasía._

Me dije cuando te contemple dormir aquella noche entre mis brazos. Debía disfrutar del momento. Tú eras un chico joven, de diecinueve años, ¿Qué podría darte un cuarentón como yo? Tú tenías belleza, dulzura, vitalidad, valentía y bondad. Yo no era nadie. Pero debía disfrutar de ti. Porque en cualquier momento podías encontrar algo mejor que yo, e irte…

_Puede ser que se me rompa el corazón_

_Puede ser que sea el verdadero amor_

_Pude ser que salga bien o salga mal: así es la vida._

Aunque eso me destrozara. Lo acepte. Y te entregué mi corazón con los ojos vendados. Aunque sabía que lo más probable era salir lastimado. Te di todo de mí. Todo lo que tenía: que no era mucho. Mi corazón, herido, lastimado y mal curado. Mi cuerpo firme y fuerte aunque, no el de un joven como tú. Mi alma, la cual todo el mundo decía que no tenía, pero que comprobaste que sí tenía al verme resplandecer de felicidad a tu lado o preocupación al verte lastimado al llegar de tus misiones de Auror. Mis lágrimas, las cuales no derramaba hacía mucho tiempo, para que supieras que sólo tú tenías el poder de hacerme llorar y sufrir verdaderamente si así lo querías. Y… ¿sabes qué? No me decepcionaste. Ni un poquito.

A pesar de todas mis dudas. Jamás jugaste conmigo. Has limpiado, curado mi corazón y mi alma con tus besos, abrazos y caricias. Y los has protegido como al tesoro más grande. Has amado cada noche con intensidad mi cuerpo durante los últimos veinte años como si fuera el primer día. Jamás me has hecho derramar una lágrima, que no sea de felicidad.

Felicidad es la que me has hecho vivir cada día durante estos veinte años. Tú y nuestros hijos, que son sin duda, lo mejor que hemos hecho en esta vida.

Te miro sentado a mi lado, en el patio de nuestra casa y con nuestros hijos frente nuestro, en la comida familiar de cada domingo. Y me doy cuenta de que he tenido que pasar por cosas horribles y sufrir mucho, pero que al final, todo valió la pena. Porque al final, ambos tuvimos lo que siempre quisimos: una familia y el amor incondicional de una persona.

Te beso y rodeo esa cintura estrecha que me vuelve loco con mis brazos. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo. ¡Soy tan feliz!

_Y apareciste tú..._

_Desvelo de mi noche sin amor ¿a dónde estabas?_

_Y apareciste tú y ya nada fue lo mismo para mí con tu llegada._

_Y apareciste tú, cambiando con tu luz y tú mirar todo por nada,_

_Que apareciste tú y en mi ventana, volvió a salir el sol por las mañanas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿que opinan? ¡espero sus comentarios! hasta la próxima...<em>**


End file.
